Wagering game machine makers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video blackjack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, despite the variety of base games and bonus events, players often lose interest in repetitive wagering gaming content. In order to maintain player interest, wagering game machine makers frequently update wagering game content with new game themes, game settings, bonus events, game software, and other electronic data.
It is often desirable to store the software applications and content used by a wagering game machine on a persistent storage unit such as a hard drive. However, hard drives have a finite lifetime, and wagering game machines are typically running almost constantly. As a result, a hard drive failure is almost inevitable. Further, due to the number of wagering games that may be present on a casino floor, it is possible that a hard drive fails on some wagering game machine on the casino floor on an almost daily basis.